


The Hell You Don’t/骗鬼去吧

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 一笔刺杀Rogers的赏金。一座陌生的俄罗斯城市。一桩杀手的活计。一次出错的任务。





	The Hell You Don’t/骗鬼去吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hell You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930413) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**一、布加勒斯特**

**1.**

在清早，太阳都没出来的时候，他多半会沿着窄窄的侧街走进一家狭小的咖啡馆。屋里，许多人坐在划痕累累的木头长桌边，喝着土耳其咖啡，读着报，接连不断地抽烟。他们中所有人都在尽可能清醒过来，因为有时候，在太阳升起之后，一辆脏兮兮的白色货车会停在咖啡馆外，监工会进来挑出身板最壮的男人去遍布城市各处的工地干活。他点了咖啡和涂黄油的面包卷，用盘子端着，坐到长椅上，叼起一根烟，点燃，拿出他的报纸，轮流抽烟或咀嚼。

这是他一天中最喜欢的时段，能跟其他人默默地坐在一起，感觉几乎像是再而为人。有的人会讲话，但大多数沉默着，就像他；疲惫着，就像他，脸上沟壑纵横，因劳累落下了眼袋。他没有所谓的朋友，不过他跟一个被叫做Paddy的人——这名字挺可笑的，因为他是孟加拉人——有一种不必言传的共识。Paddy是个深色眼睛的瘦小子，他第一次走进咖啡馆的时候，人群间传来轻蔑的窃窃私语： _这小子没戏_ 。可是当车来了又走，Paddy就在那减震器不好使的车上，坐在破旧的座椅上一路颠簸。这小混蛋挤过了块头比他大两倍的人，弓腰驼背地坐到了前面，离监工很近，神情警惕，浑身绷紧着。第二天早上，有几个人怨愤地瞥了瞥Paddy，他看见两个人站起来走向那孩子，气势汹汹的，这时候他也站了起来。他们看看他，又坐了下来。于是他也坐了下来，吸了一口烟。

他从来不操心选人的事情；他们每次都会选他。他出现的第一天，监工的目光扫过了他，于是他伸出带着手套的左手抓住车尾，把车尾巴从地上抬了起来——他只稍微哼了哼，让这事看起来没那么简单。之后他又放下了车。那一天，以及之后的每一天，他都会被选中，他也喜欢这工作：体力劳动，每天收工后有现钱，没人问东问西。

**2.**

他正喝着他第三杯咖啡，读着报纸——报道讲的是一家夜店可疑的火灾——突然他觉得咖啡馆里的气氛变了。他抬眼。一个紧张的矮个子男人站在门口——瘦削，秃头，穿着绿色的防风衣——环顾着四周。 _这人没戏_ ，他不屑一顾地想，继续读报。稍后他却惊讶地抬起头：矮个子走过来坐在了他的对面，双手畏惧地绞起来，满脸哀求， _看着他_ 。

“请别杀我，他们手上有我的女儿，”那人一口气用罗马尼亚语说。

他摁灭了香烟。然后又挥了挥手； _接着说；我听着呢_ 。

“他——在外面——他们让我把这个给你，”那人说，然后把一个厚厚的棕色信封放在了桌上，迅速推到他面前，随即把手抽了回来，就跟他觉得那东西会爆炸一样。“他们——”他咽咽口水，几乎说不出话来，“——想让你杀一个人。不是我，”他连忙添上。“另外一个人，”他说，然后指了指信封。

他细细端详着那人——是真的，他下定结论；他说的是真话——然后伸手把信封收到面前。里面是钱，厚厚一沓欧元：“他们还会给更多，”男人慌忙补充，“他们说告诉你这个。”还有一张行李认领票，上面写着某个陌生火车站的名字，在下诺夫哥罗德（*），从前的高尔基市。一张来自《国际先驱论坛报》的剪报：“俄罗斯将要举行盛大的二战纪念游行，”显然与一座新的胜利纪念碑的落成献礼碰巧在同一时间。他扫读着文章：将会有许多政要名流出席，包括——在这动荡年代可谓很不寻常了——来自英国、法国和美国的代表。底下有个玻璃纸信封，里面装着一张照片。一张脸，一个男人。  
（注：*俄罗斯城市，机械工业中心、文化中心，位于伏尔加河与其支流奥卡河的汇流处。是高尔基的故乡。）

他把照片从信封里抽出来，看着，看了许久。

然后他把所有东西装回信封，藏进外套里，站了起来。男人一惊，盯着他看。“那些抓走你女儿的男人，”他说。“带我去找他们，”随后他跟着矮个子男人走出了咖啡，走进清晨明晰的冷冽。

**3.**

破旧的货车刚要停靠在路边，可是他走了过去，跟着穿绿外套的人，走过裂纹遍布生出杂草的人行道，走向一辆染色车窗的暗色轿车。一个身穿深色西装的男人突然看见那人走近，拔出了枪，那人哀求他饶命。说真的，很可笑，但是这段时间他好像没法怎么笑出来了。他忽视了男人愈加尖锐的警告——“停！停！操，我 _认真的_ ，我会——”他用他的金属手握住枪杆，扭歪了形状。“我知道你是认真的，”他几乎算是友善地说，接着把扭歪的枪从那家伙手里拽过来，拿它打了那人的榆木脑袋。 _白痴_ 。

身穿绿色防风衣的男人畏缩着，头躲在双臂下，眼睛在他、打手和车的后备箱之间快速穿梭。这时候他听见了模糊的抽泣声，绕到后备箱处，虽说这时候司机侧的车门开了，又有个人拿着枪朝他走来。 _都是弱智_ ，他把手指伸进车厢边缘一撬，弄坏了锁。一个大概十岁的女孩在后备箱里，惊恐地盯着他，眼中满是泪水——她穿着一身校服，紧紧抱着一个银色的背包。他伸手帮她出来；片刻过后，她父亲拉住她的手臂，两人夺路而逃。

他扣上后备箱，狠狠砸上金属盖板，挥出手挡住面前的枪火。然后他两手抓住惊愕的男人，把他的脸砸向车身——一次，两次，三次——然后拎着晕头转向的男人站起来。

“你们找错人了，”他说。“我不干这种事了。”

男人盯着他，血从他额头上的切口汩汩流出。“骗鬼去吧。”

他打量着男人的脸。“你是Constantin的手下。”

男人点头，可是他的搭档过来，哽咽地说，“不是。”

“你们是Constantin的手下，”他叹了口气，把男人搡向驾驶位。“开车，”他刚要上车，感觉到肩上落了一只手，转身准备应对暴力，却遇上了一双严肃的黑眼睛。

“一切都好吗？你需要帮忙吗？”Paddy问。

他发现自己奇迹般露出了微笑。“不了，”他说。“我没事。Nabil。”Nabil Goswami惊讶地眨眼看他。他们开车离开的时候，Nabil还站在人行道上。

**4.**

黑帮老大Andrei Constantin住在重重防护之后。“你不会活着出去的，”当他们开车进了大门之后，他旁边的男人瓮瓮地说；他的鼻子断了，血从他额头撞上后备箱得来的伤口流淌而下。

Constantin坐在一张巨大的办公桌后，吃着一盘番茄奶酪配冷鸡肉。他抬眼，放下了刀叉。“看来是真的，”他说。“你真的存在。我以为你是个传说，就像吸血鬼或者狼人。”Constantin上下打量着他。“而你在这里，在布加勒斯特。冬日战士。”

他用金属手把信封拍在桌上。“是你把这个送到我这里了？”

“是的，”Constantin清醒地说，“不过你杀掉我之前，应该先听听我有什么话要说。”

“那就赶快。”

Constantin向后靠了靠，皮椅发出响声。“我只不过是个送信的，但是信息在此。如果你照办，我给你开的价钱是你刚拿到钱的十倍——欧元，美元，随你便。你会拿到证件，最上等的：美国，欧洲，俄罗斯，哪里都行。你可以完全重新开始；住在世上任一个地方。不会有人来找你或者打扰你，你的名字会悄悄从所有国际通缉令里消失。之后你会真正成为传奇。”

很诱人。可是他开始摸清情况了，而他一点也不喜欢这样。“那要是我拒绝呢？”

Constantin耸肩。“那就拒绝。要是他们能逼你，他们就会逼你了；可他们却只敢来软的。这个价你不满意吗？”

他忽视了这个问题。“为什么找我？”

Constantin大笑起来。“我不是你的客户，可是即便如此，我也能答出这么蠢的问题： _因为你办得到_ 。事实上，我相信你之前差点得手了；全世界都看见了华盛顿泄出来的视频。跟你说实话，”Constantin向前倾身，压低声音又说，“我对你的目标没有反感；其实想到他我有一种强烈的怀旧之情。他的名字让我兴奋，就像我小时候一样。”他把一只肉乎乎的手贴在胸口以示真诚。“听到他的死讯我会很遗憾的。话是这么说，如果我想要他的人头，我应该不会想浪费钱请二流选手。世上也许只有三个人能办到这么一件事。也许只有三个。”

这是真的。也让事情更复杂了。“我接手，”最终他说，“但不是替你。”

Constantin的脸白了几分。“我不能告诉你委托人是谁。”

“我知道是谁。”他把信封塞回衣袋。“告诉他们我接手，可是办事前一天我要跟他们见一面，而且一次付清：现金和证件。”

Constantin慢慢点头，吞咽着。“我会告诉他们，可是——”

“再联络，”他说。

**二、莫斯科**

**5.**

他花了5000卢布剪了一次昂贵的头，让他的长发更有型一些，而不是垂在脸边，然后又拿50,000卢布买了衣服——羊毛裤子，丝绸衬衫，上等鞋子——这意味着他在奥斯托珍卡大街（*）的大酒店的候客厅里不会显得格格不入。他提早一小时抵达，坐在吧台边，一边饮着伏特加一边抽烟，从罗马尼亚烟改成了万宝路红标。  
（注：*莫斯科的黄金地带。）

他说不准她会不会来，可是到了七点她准时现身，身着蓝色丝绸裙，蹬着高跟鞋，美得惊为天人。她面带招贴女郎一样的诱人微笑，眼神却锐利狡黠。与其说他看见她发现了他，不如说是他感觉到她发现了他。她仅仅犹豫了片刻，便朝他走来，于是他起身走向她，彼此相识一般迎接她，在她双颊留下两个法式的轻吻，接着引她走向他座位旁的高背金色丝绒椅子，挥挥手为她叫了一杯酒。

“所以真的是你，”Natasha玩味地微笑着说。“我还不敢相信呢。”

他靠过去低声说，“在你杀掉我之前先听我说完。之后，我也不在乎了。”

她的笑容变得明亮了些，就像他刚刚说了什么笑话一样。“那就赶快。”

他从衣袋里掏出信封给他：钱，剪报，照片——都在那里，除了行李认领票；那个他还要用。“有人雇我刺杀Steve Rogers，”他说。“在高尔基——下诺夫哥罗德，两天之后。我明天过去，查看场地的布局。可能要从高处射击，用远程步枪。”

她很老练，就算在翻着棕色信封的内容时也保持着和颜悦色，随后她把信封放进了手袋。“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

他举起伏特加，短暂的微笑藏在杯沿。“很简单，”他说。“我想要你在我下手之前杀了我。”

**6.**

她歪歪头，红发散落在肩膀。“唔， _好吧_ ，”她说，“不过你要 _付钱_ 的，”这下他当真笑了。她的微笑几不可见地变了，变得真实：她是红房子的Natalia Romanova，最负盛名的黑寡妇。

“不过说真的，”她说。“这是怎么一回事？这个，”她说，隐蔽地对着手袋点点头。“我感觉像是中情局。”

“是啊。我也是，”他应和。“Kelly的党羽。”中情局副局长Edward Kelly从来不太喜欢——唔，不太喜欢战略科学署，神盾局，Nick Fury，复仇者联盟，全都是；尤其Steve Rogers。

她已经点起头来，开始条分缕析。“如果他们在俄罗斯刺杀他，他们可以归咎于冬兵，普京，制造国际变故；对所有人来讲都是双赢。而且他们还能除掉童子军领袖：你知不知道Steve破坏了多少中情局的任务？”他耸耸肩；他不知道，但他能猜到。“ _很多_ ，”她告诉他。然后她咬住嘴唇，忧伤地摇摇头。“可是你没法让人相信的；你永远证明不了是他们在主使。中情局。Kelly老奸巨猾，再说那些效忠于他的特工？他们是真的忠心耿耿。”

“是啊，”他说。“可是你知道死无对证的说法吗？那不是真的。等我死了，他们就会相信我。他们会翻我的口袋，找到我的枪，那张认领票，钱——”她瞪大了眼睛；她明白他什么意思了。“我会让Kelly跟我见面，给我报酬；我都会录下来，他的脸，他的声音——一切我都会办好。你只需要做好你那部分就行了。”

他看得出，她在推敲他的提议，试图找出他计划里的漏洞从而拒绝。“如果我活着，没有人会相信我说的一个字，”他对她说。“死了，我就有了可信度。反正所有人都会这么想的，”他咬着牙说，“觉得是我杀了他。我不介意为此丢掉性命，只要——”他突然哽咽。“——只要他活下来。所以你要保护他。当时和事后；那是你要负责的。”

她那玩味的笑有些撑不住了。“让我考虑一下，”她低声说。

“吃饭时考虑吧，”他说，站起身来，漫不经心地向她伸出手去。她瞧了他一眼，他做个鬼脸，朝着餐厅点点头：“怎么？我都预定好了。”

**7.**

这不算是他的最后一顿饭，不过他没有理由亏待自己；十五个月来他都是粗茶淡饭，抽的也是便宜烟，而在那之前——那之前什么也没有。然而酒店的餐厅唤起了奇怪的回忆，他从未到过的地方竟让他似曾相识。50年代，70年代，以至仿日式的极简风格风行的90年代，酒店的管理人都没有重新装潢，于是餐厅还保有着30年代那种优雅的精髓，出于他说不清道不明也不愿深究的原因，这叫他很喜欢，虽然里面所有人的衣着都过于现代、过于时尚：印花尖领衬衫，出于设计师之手的礼服和细高跟。他喝了很多酒。

在对面，Natasha皱眉看着他用她手机找出来的地图：他已经想好了，他应该在哪里，枪应该摆在哪里。在八楼，建筑的一角有着两面巨大的窗户，都角度正好：一面能让他瞄准主看台，一面能让另外某个人瞄准 _他_ ；一枪毙命。给别人留下绝佳的射击角度是他绝对不会犯下的错误，可他觉得他们不会质疑这一点。他死了的话就不会。死亡自成一种证明。

“去十楼就行，”他说，有点口齿不清了；伏特加总是让他上头。“我会给你搞合适的枪。”

Natasha斜瞥了他一眼。“我有合适的枪，”她说，然后向前靠过来，低沉而沙哑地说，“你想到楼上来吗？”他抬眼看她，摆弄酒杯的手停了下来。“怎么？”她平板地说。“我都预定好了，”当然了。她是个黑寡妇，精于本职，就像他一样。

他感受到一种奇异的欲念。“你跟Steve做过吗？”他问。

“没有，”她迅速回答，然后才发觉这不是他想要的答案，如果他能得到的仅此而已，他也会很乐意从她的身体吻下Steve所有的痕迹。“我们接吻过一次……或者两次，”她平静地说，直视着他的眼睛，现在她懂了。“我吻过他一两次。”

“嗯，”他不置可否地说，伸手举杯。他体内的感觉骚乱着蠢蠢欲动——怎样也停不下来——控制住表情让身体不动已经让他尽了全力。他喝干最后一点伏特加，心不在焉地挥手再要一杯。Natasha没跟Steve睡过让他愤懑：妈的，为什么 _Steve_ 不跟 _她_ 睡？保守。自负。“好孩子”：他守身是为了什么？这突然叫他不堪忍受——除了透过瞄准镜，他再也见不到Steve了。

然而他也不必再忍受多久。

**8** **．**

他送Natasha到了酒店房门。她抓着他的手臂，穿着高跟鞋走路时假装有些摇晃，他也配合她来，回以微笑，放任自己享受陪高手演戏的乐趣。他知道她穿着那双鞋能把人活活踢死。

她向后靠去，性感而诱人，他拿过钥匙，像个绅士一样替她开了门——然后温柔地把她推在门框，叫她吃了一惊，从她的嘴唇吻着Steve。他突然的诚挚似乎叫她不知所措，而说真的，他自己也有些意外：他已经很久没有这样触摸过另一个人了，温柔，没有痛苦。回忆起Steve是意料之中，但其他的回忆也接踵而至：几个姑娘（Helen，Gloria，Irma），他的妹妹们环抱住他的手臂，他妈妈周日穿去教堂的好外套衣领上的香水味。接着Natasha贴着他动了动，攥住他的衬衫把他拉近，然后他脑中又只剩下Steve：专横、要不够、抓着他不肯放的Steve。他捧着她的头，嘴唇刻意地贴着她的：一条讯息。也许有一天Natasha会拉住Steve的领带吻上他的嘴，而Steve就会明白。

他退开，她慵懒地向后靠在门框上。当然这只是一种姿态，她随时可能出击，不过在她能有什么进展之前，他大概就能用她手袋上细细的金色链子勒死她；美国人在麦考伊军营训练过他怎么勒死人。这记忆久远得仿佛不可思议。

“你 _确定_ 吗？”她问，嘴唇弯出弧度，他意外地想要接受，几乎不能自已：在一张真正的床上，怀抱温暖的肉体——她的肉体——最后一次共度良宵。她迟疑不决，她微微动了动，向他展示着自己。她很美，真的：胴体的曲线蕴藏着力量，金色的肌肤光洁柔滑。他的目光重新遇上她的，他想，也许，她是真的想要他——或者，明白他们之间是怎么一回事之后，她也许想要凭借与他做爱，或者透过他，而触碰到Steve。这可能是她唯一能够得手的方法。

他从门边退了一步，握住她的手，吻了一下。“我确定，”他说。

“太可惜了，”她说，仿佛是真心的，可是片刻过后她成了一副严肃模样。“下诺夫哥罗德，”她说，站直了，眼神一下锐利起来。“两天后，八楼，”他点头，沿着走廊离开了。

**三、下诺夫哥罗德**

**9.**

他到了火车站，除了身上的衣服什么也没带。他找到行李寄存处，把认领票给了他们；过了一会，一个看起来很无聊的男人递给他一个黑色的行军背包。他不动声色地接过来，就像那是他的一样；之后，当他翻了里面，他找到了枪，一个手机，一叠叠用纸带捆起的百元美钞，还有装满一信封的证件：出生证明，护照。他翻开美国的那本，深蓝底金字。他自己的脸印在上面——短发，微笑着，那是一张他从未照过的照片——还有一个新名字，Sergei Zubov。他们对他没有丝毫真正的了解。

他拿上手机，走出门到了革命广场，站在明亮清冷的阳光中，风吹打着他的头发。他拨打了迅速拨号的第一个号码，对线路另一端的不管什么人用俄语说，“我收到报酬了；我要见面，”没等回答就挂断了电话。他点了一根烟，然后从胸口的衣袋掏出一个小小的装置，塞进手机麦克风的洞里。他刚要把手机收起来，它就响了。

“双倍，他们说给你双倍，”Constantin有些犹豫地说，“不过不要见面。”

他没有管。“告诉他在革命广场，半小时后，”他说，然后挂断了电话。他早已发现惜字如金是最好的选择。他从一家面包房买了一杯咖啡和一个甜面包。

**10.**

中情局副局长Edward Kelly或许主管着一群间谍，但他本身是个糟透了的间谍，否则就是太久没有亲力亲为过了，整天只坐在办公桌后面命令别人取人性命。之前他说不准Kelly会不会来，不过他想可能性还是很大。目标越大，知道的人越少，而暗杀目标估计再大也大不过Steve了，那个小混账。Steve一向会惹毛别人，而他们也一向把他视为眼中钉欲除之而后快；从这个方面讲，没有多少改变，只不过规模今非昔比了。他微笑着喝了一口咖啡。

他看得出来，Kelly没料到他这一着，被他吓得要死。Kelly试图保持冷静，不过却先撑不住了，先开了口：“我从没想到你会得寸进尺，Soldat（*）。”  
（注：*俄语。士兵。）

他没有回答，只是盯着他。

Kelly先是坐立不安，然后打破了沉默。“你想要什么？更多的钱，还是……？”

他没有回答。

Kelly试图显得恼怒而不是害怕，失败了，然后看了看手表。“唔，听着：这就是你要的见面，”最终他说。“我可以给你五分钟，然后我就要——”

这回他打断了他，轻柔地说：“我们并肩作战过，Steve Rogers和我。”

Kelly惊讶地眨眼。“是吗？”

“我们是盟军，”他解释道，然后嘲弄地加重语气：“你知道： _苏联和美国_ 。”他靠过去，靠近中情局局长的耳边。“历史跟打电话没什么两样，”他耳语道。“你接收到的一切都扭曲得不成样子了。”

Kelly的喉结紧张地滚动，不过他努力坚守阵地。“任务一切准备停当了吗？”他粗声说。

“哦是的，”他以漠然的真诚回答。“都准备停当了。”

**11.**

工艺学院的八楼正在装修；他们卸掉了装有古老本生灯的旧实验台，墙拆得只剩砖头，地上有一卷卷尚未安装的电缆。他悄然走过脏兮兮的独轮车和灰扑扑的水泥袋子，到了屋子的西北角，那里的窗户角度正好。他放下行军背包，抬起面北那扇窗竖直的推拉窗框：在下面，他们已经布置好了主看台，标出游行路线的路障，金属的露天座位。他看得出，哪个地方会摆出一排椅子，给司铎和他们的妻子，给几名幸存至今的苏联老兵，以及所有的贵宾。

他转向另一扇窗户，不过这回没有向下看，而上向上看。路对面宏伟的白色建筑曾是政府办公厅，不过好像是改造成了公寓楼。他的目光不偏不倚地走到十楼，那扇正对着他的窗户里拉着纱网窗帘。他盯着看了一会，然而没有一点动静。

接着他开始干活：计算角度，小心地把枪组装好，再拆开，清洁好，调试瞄准镜。之后他打开弹药盒，点30口径军用子弹，拿出一颗。它永远不会到达它的目的地——这会是他永远不会射出的子弹——不过他还是拿出刀，做下标记：一封寄不出的情书。

**12.**

他的最后一夜是在一家离米宁和波扎尔斯基广场很远的旅馆度过的，因为市中心所有的房间都被赶来参加胜利庆典的旅客订满了。他躺在旅馆的劣质床罩上，拇指蹭着方方正正的旧电视遥控器。他没有打开电视，而是把遥控器扔在一边，调整姿势平躺着，注视着天花板。一场老电影在开裂的灰泥表面闪动：一个叫做Steve的爱尔兰瘦小子，住在醋山区的公寓楼，养了一只捉厨房里老鼠的猫。他有一个朋友，个子大一点，深色头发；那是个他不认识的演员。

有一幕里，深色头发的家伙走过来，有些局促，告诉他的朋友说，在他们打工那家商店地下室的橱柜里，他不小心找到了一本淫秽的书。“我不该看的，”他悔过，“我该别去管它，可我还是看了，而现在……”他大笑起来，面红耳赤，有一点尴尬。“我猜我现在懂了那个潘多拉的故事了，”他对Steve说。“我整个人又兴奋又不舒服，没法从脑子里抹掉了。”

很显然，即使他有这么多顾虑，他是来给他的朋友看这本黄书的；他本指望Steve说：“嘿，让我瞧瞧，”然后他们会一笑了之，他脑中、腹中的炸弹就能被拆除，一切会回归正常。

可Steve没有要求看那本书，而是细细瞧着他，然后说，“过来吧，”扯着他的裤袢，关上了有着灰扑扑旧灯罩的灯。他着实很震惊，因为他才是——他更年长，见多识广，很有前途，所有人都这么说。可是有时候Steve知道一些——唔，他知道如果愿意冒被撞的风险你可以在火车铁轨边行捡到煤，知道如果你小心的话可以吃山茱萸带刺的浆果，知道如果你不介意殡仪馆里的死人那里会让你知道各种难以置信的事情。现在Steve解开他的皮带，拉开他的拉链，带着沉稳的把握将手伸进了他的底裤，然后——天啊，他闭上眼睛吸着气，因为他仿佛同时身处此刻与彼刻，Steve的手摸着他，他的嘴碰着他。柔软的嘴唇蹭过他，他低头看，只见金色的头发和Steve脆弱的后颈。他是怎么——他怎么能——他到底是哪来的 _胆子_ ——Steve他妈是在哪 _学的_ ——他躺在劣质床罩上呻吟起来，笨拙地解开裤子，抓住自己的手与记忆中Steve的手重叠起来。然而是对Steve嘴的记忆让他高潮了；Steve的嘴唇在他阴茎上热忱而下流的滑动。

他躺了一会，眼睛紧闭，心脏狂跳。然后那电影又播了下去。“你……”他的声音微微颤着。“你也给别人这么做吗？”

Steve狐疑地眯眼看着他。“问这个干什么？”可是他这么一问，答案就显而易见了。

“因为我不想你那样，”他说，低头第一次吻了那瘦骨嶙峋的金发小子，第一次，无疑以后成千上万次中的第一次，然而影片结束了，胶卷拍打着转轴。

**13.**

这天天气很好，很适合射击：寒冷而晴朗，没有一丝风。

他提早到了工艺学院把枪架好，透过瞄准镜看着身穿工作服的人从卡车后槽卸下折叠椅和一箱箱鲜花，布置起场地。人们纷纷在露天看台上落座：老人，夫妇，孩子，几乎每个人都手拿在战争中牺牲的亲人的照片：两千七百万的逝者。军人逐渐到来，武警监管着广场。第一架飞机从头顶飞过，打破了静默——他想，还会有更多，米格-29和苏-27战机。他忽略了飞机的响声。

他需要保持狙击的姿势——枪口瞄准主看台，瞄准Steve——不过当然，他真正需要保持的姿势是他自己的：他要给Natasha一个可信的开枪机会。他拉过一把溅着漆的旧椅子坐在上面，脚在地面放稳，手臂架好，举着枪对准广场。他曾度过了无数的时光——无数的分秒，无数的年月——就像现在这样，枪瞄准目标，静静地呼吸，等候杀戮。这姿势对他而言像睡眠一样舒适。这样度过他最后的时刻莫名地合衬；透过直径50毫米的瞄准镜窥视世界，生亦如斯，死亦如斯。 

接下来第一辆线条流畅的黑轿车停了下来，三名低级官员被等候的身穿黑色西服的保安人员护送下车。下一辆车里是哈萨克斯坦和白俄罗斯的大使；之后，是罗马尼亚、爱沙尼亚和匈牙利的代表。现在是美国、英国和法国的大使。沙波什尼科夫将军和格拉乔夫将军，后面跟着一个其貌不扬的老人：如今看起来如此无害，可是他曾经是军事情报局的头领。他有一段生动的感官记忆：突如其来的狠狠一耳光，那是一只男人的手，在这老人还是个年轻人的时候。他放任自己短暂地幻想：他现在就能杀了他。可是不行；他需要按计划来——看见普京跟Steven Grant Rogers一同抵达，他想他不该感到惊讶。Steve一身红白蓝，光彩照人：是那件老制服，他在二战时穿的制服。毕竟Steve是个名人，而普京喜欢炫耀，总是要成为他人注意的焦点。当Steve下了车，沿着武装人员中间狭窄的道路走向主看台的时候，人群发出一阵欢呼。他们一看见他，就像从来没有过冷战这一回事似的：他们在欢呼，微笑，喊叫着请求他的注意。 _Menya！Menya！Posmotri na menya！（*）看我！_  
（注：*俄语。我！我！看我！）

Steve举起手，转身向各个方向挥舞；他笑得很灿烂，不过透过瞄准镜，你能看出他的表情是僵的，一副面具。再说Steve究竟是着了什么魔，要在这该死的仪式上露面？他放下瞄准镜，揉了揉眼睛。这傻小子可能还是以为他能凭一己之力改变这操他妈险恶如沼泽的世界。他一时换了姿势，点了一根烟。从前，Steve会替他点烟；Steve不抽烟，不过他会优雅地将一根烟放在唇间，划一根火柴，快速吸一小口以确保点着了，然后再递过来。烟没有滤嘴，夹在他唇间的那一端过了Steve的嘴而微微潮湿：那是一个吻。在他们开始亲吻之前就存在的吻，完完全全是Steve的作风；狡黠，一言不发，却透过他那该死的睫毛 _注视_ 着他，看他吸烟，看着烟点燃的一头闪起红光。

现在他深深吸了一口烟，烟雾灼烧着他的肺。他靠回去，透过瞄准镜，看着Steven Grant Rogers在人群中招摇。一头湿润的香烟从他唇间垂下。

**14.**

每一刻都可能是他的最后一刻。每一秒都凝滞不前。宾客们落座。Steve的金发在看台中心闪耀。他好奇他会不会感觉到那颗子弹。他的第一次死亡没有感觉，可那之后的每一次死亡他都记得。一切如此锋锐，色彩斑驳：人群，随处可见的鲜花，制服、帽子和旗帜。远处被麦克风放大的反馈噪音和回响的人声，低沉的嗡鸣，演讲。Steve一动不动地坐着，偏过头去，专心致志地聆听着。她很快就会开枪了；她什么时候开枪？他很走运——甚至可以说是何其有幸——一切会这样结束，他死的时候视线能够紧锁着——

Steve猛地向一侧倒去，血浆四溅，白色的骨头，有人在尖叫。人群在混乱中爆发，浪潮一样四处奔逃，撞倒了椅子，骚乱以Steve为中心荡漾开来——只是现在他看不见Steve了，只有西装，穿着黑色西装的人肿瘤一样团团围起。刚刚有人开枪。一枪——茫然中他收回枪，取出了子弹，抚摸着细长的子弹，他需要向自己证明他没有在某种恍惚状态下开了枪。可他没有。情书子弹就在他的掌心。他紧紧攥着子弹，呆呆地看着：穿着黑西装的人几乎拥到了对面褐砂石大楼的拱门，抬着什么——一具尸体。

 _世上也许只有三个人能办到_ —— _操_ ！他为什么都没有 _想到_ 他们会雇多个杀手，增加胜算——他思绪混乱起来，跪倒在地，嘶喊起来，金属的味道充斥着他的口腔，冷汗淋漓，痛不欲生。回过神来，他的视野中满是闪动的泛黄的斑点，他颤抖着蹲伏在地，气喘吁吁。那好。

 

**15.**

他摸过步枪，填好子弹。从这上面杀人不够痛快，所以他下去到了街道上：他要靠近些。广场一片混乱，警铃大作，各个方向都有躲闪或逃散的人，可他像是走在草丛一样穿过人群。他径直走向他们安放Steve尸体的楼里，知道Edward Kelly会在那里，假装掌控着局势， _试图缓和一次重大国际变故带来的影响_ 。他要把他好好折磨一番，杀了他。接着他会找到开了杀害Steve的那一枪的人，不管是谁，然后也杀了他。

他所经之处所有人都躲闪开来，没有俄罗斯的士兵或者官员敢挡在冬日战士和他的目标之间；至少他还剩这点声名。他穿过广场，大步走上宽阔的石头台阶，进了大楼装潢精致的门厅，里面有一幅从地到天花板的颜色饱满的油画，描绘着高尔基汽车工厂全盛世纪的光荣岁月。门厅空无一人，不过雕刻精美的双开门敞开着，门里又有另一套门。在这里，他看见了全副武装的Natasha Romanov，她站在不省人事的Edward Kelly旁边，让人满意的是，他被铐在了暖气管子上，身上只剩衬衫，凌乱不堪，浑身是血，像是被好好揍了一顿。可这还不够。

“把他给我，”他说。Natasha摇头，他举枪瞄准她的胸腹，毫不让步地站在原地，让她考虑。站立不动十分费力，他的体内已经是翻江倒海。真是奇怪的感觉，他竟会有所感觉：施暴时竟会有所感觉。

“不。”Natasha稍微动了动，挡在Kelly身前；保护着他。“一切在我掌控之下。我收集到了所有证据。他不会逃过制裁的。他玩完了；我会扳倒他。”

他什么也看不清。视野一片红色。血涌上他的大脑。“本来计划好了。你有你的职责。你失败了。”

她安静而坚决。“那是 _你的_ 计划，”她说。“我做了另一个决定。”

扳机坚实地抵在他的手指。“你做了——”门枢一响，门开了，他转身。Steve就在那里，面色苍白，身上血迹斑斑，扶着门框。

**16.**

他一侧的头发满满凝着血，上面沾着白色的骨头碎片。血滴顺着他的脸颊淌下：效果能以假乱真。之前血溅得到处都是。

“你个混蛋，”他说，放下了枪。

Steve举起了双手，投降了。“我知道，”Steve对他说着，对他恳求着，“可这是我唯一能想到的方法——”他三大步走到Steve面前，扔下了枪伸出手臂狠狠抱住了他，透过紧咬的牙关艰难地吸气。Steve紧紧地回抱，血在他们中间发出湿响——他浑身是血的腥气，死亡的腥气，可是他 _活着_ ，狡猾的混蛋：不知怎么，Steve Rogers还活着。随即Steve沾满了血的手捧住他的脸，转过他的头坚定地吻了他，是了，这是Steve——专横、要不够、抓着他不肯放的Steve——他认识了天杀的一辈子的Steve。他不止一次吻过Steve血淋淋的嘴——在布鲁克林的小巷，在意大利的战场——至少这次血不是他的。Steve的拇指在他的下颚蹭上了血污。

“Bucky，”Steve开口。

他如鲠在喉，摇起头来。因为他不是。再也不是了。

Steve不听他的。“Bucky，”他重复道。固执的混蛋。“我们没时间——”

Natasha意有所指地咳了一声。“我正要说，”他说。“过一会他们就会发现停尸床上的你不见了，而全世界大概都看见冬兵冲了进来；你刚刚可不是潜行模式。所以你们要决定怎么——”

“你想怎样都可以，”Steve转过身急切地说。“可是我刚在电视直播里被人刺杀了。”

他的心在狂跳，沙哑地说，“我有一整包的护照和现金。”

他们面面相觑了许久。

“弄一艘船，”Natasha建议。“从这里，你们可以坐船到喀山（*），然后到——”  
（注：俄罗斯城市）

“哪里都好，”Steve说。“ _哪里都好_ ，Buck——”他突然能想象到他和Steve在船上，沿着伏尔加河开始漫长而缓慢的航行。顺流而下，穿过海峡，跨越海域，也许到西班牙，到加纳利群岛，而或许有一天，他们会重新探索美洲，渡过大洋驶向西印度群岛……

“好吧。好。快，我们走吧，”Bucky Barnes说。


End file.
